I'm not gifted, Aro
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: When Sulpicia feels threatened by jane's advance on Aro, Aro will do anything to reassure her that she is more worthy than anything in the unverse. Catfights btw jane/sully ensue!  Smut in chapter 3 onwards/lemons/bondage/violence
1. Chapter 1

UGHHHH. does anyone else out there hate jane? I know i do :)

so this is jane, put into her rightful place but her majesty, queen sulpicia :) MUHAHA.

SulpiciaPOV

Jane. The very name that throws me into fits of rage, the only thing i want to do to her is to gauge her eyes out, pierce my hair pins through it, then i want to tear her flesh out slowly, fiber by fiber, while letting her watch i mean when here eyes are still intact, then i want to cut her hair off slowly, and make her the ugliest person i've ever seen, not that she already isn't, but still, the idea of disfiguring her... fascinates me. yes, i just used Aro's catchphrase. _Fascinating_, Isn't it?

My train of thought was interrupted when Aro's lips melted into mine. Subconsciously I register myself being carried from my art room to our bedroom. His lips never left mine as he set me down onto the bed, then he removed my jacket and spooned me under our thick warm duvet.

" Sully? Earth to sulpicia, do you read me, over." Aro says, making the statics sound of a walkie talkie at the end.

" huh? what happened? "

" Oh dear, your landing from heaven must have hurt so bad you concussed. God really should arrange better transport for his angels, or are you an archangel?" Aro smiled. He put on his silk gloves, reached for my hands and kissed my knuckles." Are you implying that I'm an angel?" I asked. " No, actually.. you're god, well, mine at least."He answers cheekily, his too-cheesy attempt at flirting with me.

I chuckled softly, then i proceeded to remove one of his gloves. I'd much rather let him hear my thoughts, i guess it was something special that we had as a couple.

_Aro_, i thought to him,_ my thoughts belong to you. You know you need not wear gloves._

" Yes, my sweet, but I respect you. You are the only person, ever, in the history of history, that I will ever ever ever not force to read. I love you, and because I do, i grant you privacy of thought."

_I love you too Aro, I wish you knew how much. _

Then my worst nightmare came true. I suddenly had a flash thought of my previous hate-chant regarding Jane. I knew she was his most favored guard. Even I don't know Aro well enough to know if he would react negatively or positively to this.

He sighs in depression.

" My wife doesn't trust me. What can I do to earn her trust?" Aro mutters. I could feel his heart wrenching slowly. I may not be Jasper, but I react very strongly to Aro's emotions. But only his. A pang of guilt and angst wells up in me, and painfully, I push him away. I notice there were indentations on his chest hidden beneath his white muslims. ( A/N IT'S A SHIRT! not the religion! muslims are these awesomely comfortable shirts, i have one, it's nice to sleep in.) My brows furrow in curiosity and I look up to him. He smiles and pulls his shirt off. Then i could see, over the place of his heart on his chest was a heart with the words " Sulpicia's Property" etched into it, as in the skin seemed to be dug out, and the markins were the scar.

" I would hurt myself for you Sulpicia. I would trust you with my everything." He says, his eyes tell me that he loved me so much it hurt, and his hands trail slowly from my arms to back. He pulls me into his chest where my head can rest on his scar-tattoo thingie and nestle next to his jugular. " So, tell me more about that little thought about Jane?" He prodded me, encouraging me to share more information.

" No offence, but I don't feel comfortable with the Idea of having her so close to you. It's just.." I was cut off by Aro mid sentence." It's me isn't it? You're insecure because I don't love you enough. It's my fault, and I'm so sincerely apologetic about this. Really." Sincerity resounded in his earnest eyes.

" It's not you, aro, really, I just feel that... I want to have more attention than her, I want you to keep some things personal, for me, just for me. Since she arrived I just feel like you could leave me any second, I just feel so scared.. so afraid that she might take you away from me.. " I sobbed quietly, and my nervousness made me rant.

He kept quiet, his eyes encouraged me to let out my feelings. His hands never ceased to stroke my hair, guiding me closer to him.

" And then my internal conflict takes over and tells me that I'm just being selfish, and you had the freedom to do as you like. It was me that was the problem, I did not trust you, not the other way around.. It made me feel guilty, but at the same time upset, with you. I had no rights, Ro, I'm so sorry..."

" Shh Shhhh.. hush, my love. You have every right. You can bite me. Kick me. Degrade me. I will never fight back. I will hand you my dignity on a silver plate. If you want to play the blame game, then it is both our faults. I did not love you enough, and you did express this thought to me earlier.

But what i do not understand is, why would it ever occur to you that I could choose her over.. well.. you? I mean, you're the most perfect, most beautiful and artistic and interesting person in the world! You were made for me, and I for you. You didn't have to ask me for money, or attention because you could just have it. You could have anything, everything!"

" I'm not gifted, Aro..."

Realization dawned upon him as his expression once more changed into one of supreme guilt, remorse and regret.

" It's still my fault i guess. I've placed too much attention on gifts and talents that you start thinking I would choose a talented guard over my own wife. Sulpicia, I'm so sorry. Let me explain to oyu why you are above this policy of mine.

Firstly, because I love you, you are my everything, you are the epitome of an artist, and that I admire very much. the best part is that out of all that talent you still value me over you, when rightfully you already outrank me in so many aspects.

Secondly, you understand me, as a man. You love me for me. In all my... insanity, oddness and whimsical enthusiasm. You accepted me. You listened to me talk, and you were genuinely interested and involved. You comforted me when I was upset, but you never pitied me. You gave me dignity, a man's one precious virtue. You also gave me physical pleasure. That's more of a personal level, but still we take that into account.

And lastly, because you are me. We are one, I am nothing but a husk without you. I would give up my everything for you, because you are my everything. I would forgive you in any situation, if you wanted to kick me and degrade me one day, and the next you come back to me in a mess, I would accept you, I would clean you up, and never talk about the incident again, because I know you already feel enough guilt."

I listened to his monologue, all he said was true. I did love him, he did love me, and we are one. Jane and him could never be one. It's not like anyone else in the world could stand being in the same room as aro, in solitary confinement, for more than 10 minutes anyways.

" Tell me, my love, what can i do to make it better?" He smiles, putting the previous incident behind him.

" Well... I was wondering if you would let me have my way with Jane, publicly." I flashed my perfect smile at him.

" That's my girl, I brought you up well, you match my sadistic nature. Good girl." He kissed my forehead over and over." So, when do we start this jane-torturing ceremony? should i get the guards? i'm sure caius would enjoy this. He enjoys any form of torture, except his and athenodora's of course."

" When do we start?"

" Now! "

" As you wish, My love."


	2. Jane's Envy

Sorry for not uploading for so long, was dwindling on the thought of writing in futile because not many read my fics for aro/sulpicia.. ahh well.. at least i still have ChildOfThe90s :) thanks for always writing reviews :) you make me want to create more stories for the couple:)

Sulpicia POV

After a while, the shock of having Aro accept my proposal to torture has sunk in, and I managed to come up with some bright ideas.

While Aro gathers the entire covenant for an "emergency meeting regarding the Romanian revolt", I started to get ready for my little plan. As usual, I slip on my black lace bustier, pulling at my back ribbons slowly, then my silk boyshorts, then the garters which connect to my stockings, then into my gorgeous Louboutins. I did not notice Aro enter the room as I pressed my breasts together, adjusting it in various positions, feeling slightly unconfident.

" You look amazing, love" His reassuring voice startled me. I jumped abit, and returned to my internal ranting.

" You really think I can pull this off Aro? I mean Jane is literally a C-cup! I'm barely a B!" I frowned, my eyes forlorn. Aro's alabaster hands cup either one of my bra cups from behind, and looks into my eyes form the mirror. "My word is Law, My judgment is final. You are perfection, no one can contest you as long as I am around. We match perfectly, my love, as I said, you are me, and I, you. Do you deny my perfection?" Aro says diplomatically, adding a tint of humor and ego when he tries to hint to me that he thinks he is perfect, which he is, of course.

" No! I would never question your perfection, which you are.."

He cuts me off as I replied him." Since I am perfect, and I am you, then by logic, you are perfect as well!" Aro smiles in satisfaction as he manages to reason with me with logic.

I sigh in defeat," Alright, you win.."

" I know I do," Aro replied gleefully." Go dress up quickly, I cannot wait to show my wife off to my entire guard!"

" Wait.. entire? All 57 of them?" I replied in shock, my eyes are probably the size of saucepans by now."

" Yes of course, I want Jane to be ENTIRELY humiliated! As you said she would be, did you not?" Aro replies.

" I did say that, but...Has it ever occurred to you that I might feel, if slightly, scared?" I whined to him.

" You are the queen, my queen. Back in the days, women were property. you are my property. Dare they offend my property? they offend me as well. Now go, be beautiful for me." He coaxes slowly, indicating to the most translucent dress I had laid out on our bed.

i gulped, and slid on my translucent lace dress outside of my lingerie. As i looked in the mirror slowly, turning, I noticed that my lingerie, or outline of it, could be seen clearly apart from the lace and my skin. I loved it when he was like this, he knew me so well. He knew that I liked power, I liked to be subservient to in the way that one would picture a male treat a subservient female in BDSM, like a slave or a dog, but more of the type whereby i was his pet, his favoured one, and he would reward me if i please him, but not punish when i disobeyed, which is.. of course.. never.

I made my way out of our bedroom after combing through my glamorous locks once more, and made my way through the silent corridors. Statues of me, made my Aro, stood perfectly behind every bejeweled pillar, the arcs above them majestic with a aura of distant threat. An onlooker would think this petrifying, something out of a cliche horror movie, but this was home to me. I felt safe here. Every corner of this place echoed Aro's love for me, because he built this for my safety, for my protection. He created a world for me, so that I need not worry about the outside world. All those human conflicts and social issues were of little importance in here. Within these walls, I was the only thing that mattered.

As I approach the double doors of the grand hall, two guards simultaneously push the mahogany apart, perfectly synchronized. My entrance was a dramatic one, of course, I was sure that was Aro's doing. Athenodora was standing my Caius' side, Didyme by Marcus. My sister-in-law and bestfriend beamed at me, smiling as if bidding me to them. The guards bow one by one as i pass them, the click of my heels were the only thing heard. Then my eyes trail to the one thing i exist for. Aro. He had changed his clothes. His Satin tailcoat and fur with his vest and shirt were all black, to match me, except for a single red rose in his pocket. I was sure we got the roses from the same bush down in the gardens. He smiles his brilliant smile, extends his arms and when his voice left him I swear I could have almost dropped to my knees and yelled across the room that I was unworthy of such a brilliant being.

" My queen! Alas you grace us with your presence. Please, I beg of you to join us in this important discussion." His fluent tongue spoke these words as I floated across to his side.

We both made a single eye contact as if to signal the next move; and while Jane was trying to glare a hole through my head, Aro catches my waist with one hand and lifted me bridal style with his other arm under my knees. We made our way back to his throne where he set me on his lap with my legs and( awesomely gorgeous) shoes hung off the arm of his chair arrogantly. It was as if when he had me, his confidence level peaks and his eyes traverse the room as if to say "Look at my wife, now look at your wife, now look back at my wife. She's more beautiful than your wife isn't she?"

I smile at that thought and my hand found his. Jane was, of course still glaring at both of us. She was standing in the front with Alec, to our middle right. The guards sat simultaneously after Aro returned to his throne with me.

_Is she looking? _I thought to Aro.

Aro traces a pattern on the small of my back, oblivious to the entire guard. _Yes_ he traced, along with a heart after the "yes"

_aww, i love you too aro_

He smiles at me and urges me to pay attention to what the guards were suggesting about the situation at hand.

" Let me take care of this" aro traces again. I knew he loved to take control, but since i was apart of the plan, i was alright with it.

Aro's hand ghosts up and down my thighs, making sure Jane was looking( which she has been since i entered the room, and assuming that she will until i leave the room)

I enjoyed the bliss of Aro's rising and falling chest, laying my head at the crook of his neck felt so personal and taboo in front of the guards. I loved the way he smelt. He reciprocated by laying his head next to mine and stroking my cheek slowly before trailing his hand back onto mine; which was at this point of time, on my lap, cupping my bustier in the process. I could hear Jane's erratic and angry breaths. Alec patted her shoulder in comfort, but he looked at me with a smug smile, as if to signal to us that he supported me in that his sister reallly needs to mind her place, or loose it.

_Does Didyme and Athenodora know about our.. plans?I do not want to upset them if they have to stand while i get to sit!  
><em>

" I briefed theM about it just now," aro whispered so that only i could hear," My sister was too pleased. She even offered to make Marcus cooperate with us and make Jane's bond with me more lust oriented on her part, but cut off my relations with her completely. A one way relationship will definitely annoy her, especially if i only pay attention to you in front of on the other hand offered the standing part, so as to emphasis how important you are. She says good luck!"

_And that's why I love my sisters. _

He chuckles once and continues with the plan.

Of course i was entirely not paying attention to the conversation with the entire coven. All eyes were on Caius, except for Aro, Jane and me.

Aro held my eyes captive as I observed his irises.

_I love how comfortable this is, how easily we treat each other. I love being the exclusive one to your affection. And most of all, how Jane envies us but she will never have you._

Aro touches my forehead once with his and whispers." Promise me if you ever become a lesbian, don't date Jane. Neither of us are willing to share the other with her."

I fight my laughter as my smile threatens to explode. Slowly, I adjust to a position whereby I was completely straddling his rigid eyes jump, but his touch on me urges me to go on. hiking my long flowing skirt above so that my exposed thighs were on his but to an average outsider, it would just seem like how one would drape her skirt over furniture, or a horse, anything a lady happened to be sitting on.

Slowly, i could feel it growing harder. And by "it" I really mean my favorite body part on him. He slips his hand under my skirt so as to unzip himself, so fast that i almost didn't notice if his hand hadn't brushed past my legs. Gradually, he was so hard the in one swift thrust, he was impaling me through my boyshorts. IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE GUARD, HE PENETRATED ME.

My internal alarm was sounding so loud that I could almost just burst right there. I was already lubricated for him of course, but since I wanted this to be pleasurable for both of us, I squeezed the insides of my walls tightly, pulsing . Stopping, and starting, and stopping and starting.

He lets out a slight moan, loud enough for only people in the front row to notice, namely, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix and Demetri. My eyes widen.

" All of them know except for Jane, so no worries." Aro whispers into my ear. Demetri and Felix smile knowingly and Felix slipped Demetri a large stack of Euros. Demetri winks at me as if to thank me for helping me win their bet. I wonder what they're betting on, maybe i'll ask later.

Heidi smiles her seductive smile at me, as if internally taunting me" you're such a bad little girl Sully"

_Aro, If i ever went lesbian, I'd most likely do it with Heidi_

I smile. He looks at me and whispers" I wouldn't mind that at all actually..."

_I'll leave the door open if I ever get the chance to finger Heidi. promise._

He jumps, I could feel his erection grow another inch, now bumping at the ceiling of my cervix. It widens as well, and I felt so full with him all inside of me.

_You like that? you like the idea of me with another girl don't you? It makes you so hot for me, doesn't it?_

" Yes, sulpicia. I love it, almost every man has that fantasy, and you make it come true for me in your thoughts. I love you sully, I love you and you only." He whispers, his voice straining. He looks at Marcus once. As if they had collaborated before the meeting, Marcus swiftly ends the metting with a conclusion that we should continue to build our army and wait for the right moment. He then dismisses them and everyone streams out.

" Do you want me to leave the door slightly ajar?" Didyme says before she leaves.

" Yes, please, I'm sure some people will enjoy the show!" I yell out after her. She giggles and runs off the cling onto Marcus' arm.

That left Aro and I in the grand hall. Alone. He was still inside of me, rigid, hard, engorged. " I love you so much Aro." I finally dared to voice out.

" As I love you, my wife, As i love you."

His lips meet mine as Jane peeks into the room. His hands traverse my body. Across my spine, over the small hills of my breasts, cupping my shoulders, and then back to push me further with his cock.

_She's watching! Keep doing what you're doing Aro, and thanks, again._

Aro smiles at me knowingly as he lifts me off, with me still around his cock, and carry me back to my room. As we left the door of the grand hall, we both saw the vain attempt Jane made at hiding herself behind a pillar. We were sure that she was following because we heard two sets of foot prints, one was Aro's confident stride, and none of mine since he was carrying me, and a pitter-patter of steps, stopping and starting.

Finally as we reach our secluded corridor, and by secluded i mean that the whole wing was sealed off only for me and Aro, he pushed me onto the bed passionately as we kept the door ajar, as usual for her to continue to be jealous. We could both feel her stare at us, and i could picture her small heart breaking.

_Yes, break her heart for me Aro, If you love me, break her heart, and make me your priority._

" I love you and you only my Pici!" Aro declared as he tore off my bodice and dress with his teeth. He kissed a trail up to my non existent cleavage as he pulls off my shorts. I was completely bare to him, and he was completely clothed. Even his erection was kept back into his pants. we wouldn't want jane seeing that, would we?

It was an act of dominance, him over me of course. I loved it. I loved it when he made choices for me that we both agreed on. It made me feel like one with him. He made his way to the apex of my legs as his tongue slipped into me. " Ohhh yes Aro, Harder! faster! Deeper!"

" Yes my queen, as you wish my queen!" He declares before he plunges into my wetness. I wondered how tasted like to him. His tongue worked tirelessly, as if trying to lick every drop of my juice out. I could feel it as he curls in on my walls, then flicks his tongue out on my bud before diving back in again. I climax violently on him as he shifts to enable me to be penetrated by him.

He knows me so well, as i once again emphasis. He knows that I recover within seconds after an orgasm.

We stopped as we heard a girl's sobbing, before the voice trailed into nothingness. Pitter-Patter footsteps follow as it dissapears.

" Well, looks like i can play with you properly now my love."

" Yes, Aro, go ahead, I'm all yours!"

" As am I yours my love."

We smile as one.

So that's part one! part two is aro and sulpicia's personal fun-time with bondage!

more reviews make me write faster!


	3. Orgasm

Yes i am all too eager to write on, spurred on by some.. *inspirations*, and a few pictures of. stuff. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! the point is... ( actually i don't know what the point is but let's just pretend I do for comic effect)

so.. here goes! :D

Sulpicia POV

He crawled back up, face to face with me. His eyes were full of adoration and need to please me. My hands traveled onto his.

_I wish you knew how much I love you. I wish I could let you know, and I wish that you'd love me back too._

" I do love you Sulpicia, more than power, more than my own sister! My love, never ever doubt yourself. Under any circumstance. You are perfect, as i keep reminding you." Aro comforts me as he pushes strands of hair out of my face.

I take the opportunity that he is distracted to flip us over, pinning him down below me.

" You're a naughty little minx, aren't you pici?"

I purred and arced my back, giving him a perfect view of all my assets. " Your minx, only yours." I replied, knowing that he likes to keep it exclusively his. I remove articles of clothing on him slowly, unbuttoning them with my teeth, and pulling at some while moaning. He threw his head back in pleasure as I finally got to the final layer. I tore it off slowly and tossed it in the general direction of the floor. After that, I closed the curtains of our canopy bed and crashed my lips onto his. We kept our hands together, my thought reverberating as to how much I loved him and how important he was. I'm sure stroking his ego.. and other organs wouldn't hurt would it?

I could feel his teeth pulling on my lower lip as a sigh escaped him, then his tongue slowly pleading access, which obviously i granted. Our tongue entangled, like a dance of passion. He let me take the lead sometimes and then he would do something unexpected, like graze the roof of my mouth or under my upper lip.

Aro POV

_I wish you knew how much I love you. I wish I could let you know, and I wish that you'd love me back too._ She thought to me.

Her perfect face twisted into an expression of sadness. It wrenched my heart and internally I yelled at myself that i was a souless beast that was totally undeserving of her. I wanted to put myself in chains and cuffs and gags so that she can have her way with me. total control of me. Maybe then she wouldn't be so afraid of what I might think and my physical pain would make her happy. After all I've given her, she still feels insecure. I must be doing something wrong. Maybe i really should spend more time with her, or maybe i should give her more of anything she wants, not that i don't already do that.

" I do love you Sulpicia, more than power, more than my own sister! My love, never ever doubt yourself. Under any circumstance. You are perfect, as i keep reminding you." Yes, I admit. I love power, and the attention, the fame that came along with it. But the only thing I love more than that is Sulpicia. if only she knew how much I love her.

Then all of a sudden, I was pinned under her. I could feel her slippery wetness over my very engorged cock. " You're a naughty little minx, aren't you pici?" I said, palming her beautiful breasts under both my hands. " Your minx, only yours." She replies, and then she does something that made me even harder.

She purrs and arcs her back as my eyes follow the contours of her breasts, to her back, to her perfectly proportioned rear. I could almost imagine a sleek black tail jutting out and cat ears protruding from her perfectly oiled curls which descended all the way through her mid-back, and cascades from her neck. Sulpicia, proving the minx that she is, decides that she would undress me at such a torturous pace that I would have just plaster a signboard over my chest that say " strip me and have your way with me sulpicia!"

I couldn't control myself any further, neither did I have too. She knows me well enough that she would let me do sudden and abrupt things, but she knows I would never hurt her. We kiss. Actually, kiss would be an understatement. I would have said that I was literally raping her mouth and throat if she hadn't enjoyed it. Most people view exchange of saliva as something gross, but not me. I loved it, having her in me. Usually I( meaning my semen) was in her but in rare cases that she would allow me to do this, I would milk as much saliva out of her as possible and greedily swallow it, so as to keep it in me. It tastes wonderful. Salty with traces of blood in it. I wouldn't mind if i had to drink her saliva for the rest of my existence. I would never complain.

I could feel her fingers tracing the scar over my chest. And yes, I did dig out my flesh slowly in the formation of "Sulpicia's Property" with my own fingers. It hurt tremendously, one would describe this sort of pain as painfully in love, but if there was something permanently stamped onto me, or branded, I'm sure it would definitely gain " husband points" on pici's scale.

Sulpicia POV

I traced my fingers into the groves of his scar, otherwse known as my . Aro is a marked man.. vampire.. whatever you want to call him. I call him Husband.

_I want you in me so badly Aro, please? Would you please penetrate me?_

He guides my head to rest on his chest while he slowly adjusts to position at my entrance. Slowly, he lowers me onto him. I could feel myself expanding slowly to fit his width, the pleasurable way like releasing the tension of a rubber band. I could feel myself opening up as he thrusts into me. I moan and claw his chest while holding onto his shoulders. " Harder, please!" I whine.

" As you wish love," he moan/sighs as he slowly increases the pressure and speed by which he is thrusting, around a few seconds later I could feel the head of his cock press my cervix everytime he trusts, and then when he withdraws it would curve and hit the top of my wet, tight pussy, eliciting a wave of heat and passion to course through my body. Aro's hands found the peaks of my chest and began to rub and pull at them. Impulsively, I bit onto his neck, breaking his skin and hanging on as he thrusts. We rocked the entire bed and I felt something give way below the bed. Aro heard it too but he never stopped.

" Oh... oh yes, harder, faster!" I begged, the words barely maing it out of my mouth as he continues this sweet torture. He growls into my ear and changes position so that I was facing down on the bed and he was above me, like reverse spooning me. This new angle gave his cock extra depth into me as he stretches me to a new length that i have never experienced.

Aro hisses and nibbled at my neck while still supporting his weight with one hand and holding my belly up with another.

The coil in me broke and i orgasm violently, for the second time. My walls clench down tightly and became a vacumm sucking onto his erection. He slows down to let me ride my pleasure out. He rubs my back lovingly as he continues to stay inside of me. Then realisation and guilt dawns upon me.

" Aro.. you haven't.. climaxed yet.. Oh i'm so sorry, what kind of wife am I? I can't even pleasure my husband properly! "

" Shh.. shh, My pleasure is unimportant, yours is. It's always been me in the past, and it took me 70 years before i realised that you never once reached your climax, it only took you two hours to realise that. It is I who is an underserving husband..." Aro admits in shame as he rubs my nipple with one hand and fingers my still wet core with his other. I whimper, earning a chuckle from him.

" You already give me everything by being here. What more could I ask for?" He muses.

I move into a comfortable position in his arms and I impale myself upon him once more, this time motionless, just having him inside me. " I want you inside of me for some more time. Please?"

" You name a man that would refuse sex in this universe, hmm sully?" He asks rhetorically. No man would refuse sex, indeed, but I know a man who would refuse to climax out of guilt, and that was Aro. I smile internally.

" Am I missing a joke here?" Aro asks, his hands still exploring my body.

" It's an inside joke, Aro, you'd never get it." I say, hoping that he would ask on.

" Oh? an inside joke with whom?" He smiles, his hands finally settling on playing with my juices, namely coating them on his fingers and rubbing my clit with it, then dipping into my pussy some more and putting it in his mouth.

_That must not be hygienic. Does it even taste good?_

" Trust me pici, You're the cleanest person on earth, if anything! You have a cleanaholic husband, who washes you every night and day, on the dot, and also makes sure that you are wiped down nice and clean every other time you leave the building. By the way, love, you taste amazing." He comforts.

It seems that everything in our relationship is upside-down. He actually made love before foreplay. yes, Aro seems to be having foreplay with me right now. Alright, I'll play along then.

I feel his chest under my palm, moving slowly along his arms, and finally holding his chin and guiding him to my neck. He grants me a long, hard kiss before moving along to the back of my ear and stopping at my temple.

I loved this serenity, I loved this comfort, and how i could react so easily and freely to possibly the most powerful and dangerous and unpredictable man in the vampire world. I felt special, knowing that this advantage was only privy to me. He moved his hands along my back and I face him on the bed, and I made myself comfortable in the crook of his neck. Indulgin in his virile scent made me feel so safe, and secure, and loved. Surely no one else could understand this feeling. Actually they would, and as much as Aro claims that no one could love another person like he loves me, I guess as long as whomever involved is happy then it doesn't really matter. But one thing's for sure, no one could be as enthusiastic as shopping when it comes to Aro and , he is man enough to admit that he wants me to look beautiful, but appropriate. Of course he puts me in something that he likes, so i'm more than alright with it. Having him take control of another aspect of me made me feel vulnerable to him, but all the more he would fight to prove his love for me.

" Aro?"

"Yes my love?"

" I'm rather interested, what happened to Jane after she so sadly ran out?"

" Let's find out, go put on something decent." Aro declares as he throws a dress from my wardrobe to me while he pulls on a shirt.


	4. Broken garden swings

Dedicated to my husband, as usual:) thanks for sticking around. You might find familiarity in this, once again.

Sulpicia POV

After clothing ourselves, we walked hand in hand to search for the insolent girl. We passed Demetri on the way, who divulged her location.

Needless to say, we found her in her brother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Alec's face was distorted in reluctance and also empathy for his sister's plight but ultimately he was a guy, and he hated most emotional things.

He was facing the entrance with Jane's face buried in his shoulder, complaining about " She's not even that pretty!" and "Why can't he see my talent?" and " I wish she would just go curl in some corner and DIE.".. along those lines.

Seeing her offend me like that, Aro strode in and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to kneel before us.

" Apologise to your Queen. Now. Have I not shown my benevolence? Your very life is what you get in return for your service. LOOK AT ME GIRL!" He shouted at the last part.

Jane's bewildered and frightened eyes looked up at his, fear was evident.

" What have you got to say for yourself?" Aro demanded. Alec seemed to panic slightly.

" Alec, you may depart." I said, sparing him the scene of him seeing his sister get scolded. I've never seen Aro shout like this in front of me. His voice echoed in the marble complex. He lifted her chin with one finger, then granted her a tight slap across her face. Her head turned painfully, she rubbed her cheek. It was not the physical injury so much as the ego bruise I left, the very bruise Aro was trying to reopen.

Jane continues to sob as he stares into my eyes.

" i'm.. I'm.. sorry... miss.." She says in between her tears.

" Miss WHAT?" Aro shouts again.

"I'M SORRY MISTRESS SULPICIA...I'M SORRY" She yells, defeated.

Aro decides to give it one last tap of salt. " And stay down there and don't ever think that you're better than her again." He smiles wickedly before kicking her once. She slide to the far side of the room, curled up and on her knees. aro had taken all traces of dignity from her.

"Let's go love," he says, his eyes returning from the evil, sadistic person to the loving, tortured lover persona that he gives me.

I nod, dumbfounded by his transition.

He picks me up, bridal style, and we exit the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck." What was that for?" I asked.

" She hurt you. Nobody hurts my pici and gets away with it." Aro states in a mater-of-factly manner.

I place a chaste kiss on his neck as we made our way to my greenhouse.

The magnificent glass complex was designed by Aro, its exterior resembled a rose, and its interior was fitted with the most technologically advanced technology in the market. Plant species vary from the usual roses, daisies, to the exotic egyptian blue water lilies and peonies from the exotic Asia.

We settled down under an acacia tree.

I climbed into his arms and put my head on his chest.

" You know.. sometimes when you leave for long periods of time.. I just feel like my heart is slowly being torn apart fibre by fibre? I remember that time when you had to leave for a few days, I just broke down and refused to leave our room..." I admitted slowly. I felt like such a wreck sometimes, like i was thriving off of his attention, his love. I was like a parasite.

He smiles sadly," It was _that_ bad? I'm..so sorry love, I really time is really limited, darling i..wish..." he stutters," I wish so badly.. i wish that I could just let go of everything and cling around you, but i cannot."

I whimper, placing a kiss on his face.

" I understand..." I say in a forlorn manner.

" Hey.. hey look at me.. look into my eyes. Nothing, i repeat, nothing is too important that i cannot spare you some attention everyday.. you know that?" He says, cupping my face in his hands. He pulls me into his arms tightly and places multiple kisses all over my head. I traced the words " I love you" on his back.

i could feel him smile.

" As do I.." He says shyly, combing his fingers through my hair. I held onto his body for support, feeling him mold to my contour.

He pulls a packet of bread crumbs from his jacket pocket and hands it over to me. I scatter bits of it into the koi pond, seeing the koi come up for the food. It was a beautiful red and gold and white blur. Many mouths protruded to the surface. It was kind of cute actually.. i giggled slightly as I scattered the food into different parts of the pond and seeing the fish travel to the part that there was food.

I soon register Aro's hands ghosting across my thighs. He kisses my neck and lifts my skirt slowly. Soon, his fingers were rubbing me through my silky boyshorts. His fingers push my panties aside, feeling along my vulva. My legs crossed tighter around his fingers, my knees rigid. Slowly, he presses into my hot, wet core. I could feel his smile as he pumps in and out several times.

He retracts his finger and places it in his mouth, licking my juice off of it. I moan at this erotic sight. I returned the favour by grinding my ass into his more than a little erect cock. He wraps his left leg around mine, pushing it slightly apart.

" No." he commands. I got the general idea that he wanted to play with me, so I let him.

Soon, I was bent over a garden swing, and he was thrusting into me like an energizer bunny, except.. a goth energizer bunny.

I could feel my muscle contract and relax around his cock every time he pushes into was ecstacy, except better.

I felt his hands snake around my form to grope my breasts, now hanging out from my corset top. My back arcs so that he could penetrate me better.

" ohh.. yes, Mmm.. harder.." i encouraged, pulling my skirt higher.

Suddenly, he carries me onto the swing and mounts me again, this time he faces me. He pushes into me with slow, languid strokes this time, his eyes boring into mine. Aro had a strange habit of keeping his eyes open in his throes of passion, or even kissing me. I felt... slightly exposed at first, but slowly i got used to it.

He growls posessively, grasping me tighter against him. We heard the swing's joints creak once. We stopped and looked at each other , shocked. No more than a few seconds later, the joints give way and we fall to the ground with a thud. The impact shook me, but Aro held me closer to him so as to absorb the shock.

" i don't think garden swings were made for the purpose of fucking.." I smiled, amused.

" Ahh well, maybe they do need to make stronger furniture for vampires.. hmm?" he matches my sense of humor.

I remove myself from his cock, earning a whine of protest from him. I felt empty without him in me too, but I knew we needed a better location. I eyed the koi pond.

Aro shook his head vigorously. " Remember the last time we had sex in a large amount of water? yea.. don't want that to repeat itself. We should stick to dry land.."

I smile." I presume you hate the name philip as well?"

He chuckled once. " Yea.. i might hate that name now."

We smile knowingly at our little sexcapade.

" Room?" I offered.

" IF our bed is still intact that is..." He says suggestively.

" oh... we need not do it on the bed you know? there's always the carpet.. the window... the cupboard.. the couch.. yea.. those places we haven't de-virginised yet.." I replied cheekily.

" Hmm.. good idea! Shall we?" He said, offering his arm.

I bat my lashes at him, before taking his arm and returning to our room.

Impromptu fic for my special one:)

:O the bermuda triangles seem to have its bad luck on the supernatural ones as well.. :)


End file.
